Machines such as haul trucks, loaders, dozers, motor graders, and other types of heavy machinery have an engine for powering the machine. The engine may be a diesel engine, a gasoline engine, a natural gas engine, or any other type of engine known in the art. The engine may produce torque to power the machine, and likewise may require torque to start the engine.
The torque required to start the engine may be generated with a starter. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,499 (the '499 patent) issued to Stein describes a diesel engine provided with a pneumatic starter that is powered with a pulsed delivery of pressurized gaseous fluid for a limited period of time. When powered, the pneumatic starter engages a pinion gear with a ring gear forming an outer peripheral part of a flywheel. The flywheel is fixed in driving relation to a crankshaft of the engine to provide the required torque to start the engine. The pneumatic starter of the '499 patent may provide some help starting the engine, but it may be less than optimal.
The system of the present disclosure is directed toward solving one or more of the problems of the prior art.